Is this what Sam wanted?
by Aimos1808
Summary: This is my first fiction so please be nice. Tom and Sam based with additional characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That day Sam woke up as usual. Threw on some running clothes and started to head out the door. She got out the door and then turned straight back around, holding her hand firmly over her mouth. She sprinted straight into the bathroom. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this... She then had a shower and got changed ready for work and headed back out the door she had not long nearly went out. On here way to work she was still feeling a bit sick and light headed.

Sam arrived at the ED and started to walk to the staff room avoiding all her friends. She put her bag in her locker, grabbed her scrubs and headed to the toilet very quickly. Tom saw her rush out of the staffroom. He thought she looked very pale, so he followed her. He waited outside the ladies toilets for about 20 minutes. Sam walked out looking around to see if she could see anyone. She started to walk to the staffroom, Tom followed behind her. They both entered the empty staffroom.

"Sam what's wrong, you look terrible?"

"Thanks Tom, every girl wants to hear that from their boyfriend"

Sam turned away from Tom and started to walk out of the staffroom, when Tom pulled her away from the door to ask again what was wrong. She looked at him and sighed and once again starting to exit the staffroom but Tom just let her go this time.

Sam got to the desk in cubicles when she started to feel light headed. She grabbed onto the side of the desk when Zoe walked past looking shocked at what she had just seen from the strong doctor she thought she knew. Zoe headed to find Tom to try and find out what was wrong with Sam. Zoe eventually found Tom and asked him what was wrong with her but he actually didn't know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Zoe started to walk back into cubicles. When she saw Sam still in that very same spot as she was in when she had left. She walked over to Sam and asked what was wrong when Sam looked up and started to run to the toilets. She entered the toilet and went into a cubical and closed the door before being sick into the toilet. Just as Sam stopped Zoe walked into the toilets. Zoe pushed open the door to the cubical that Sam was in. It revealed Sam sitting on the floor crying.

" Sam what is wrong, you can talk to me. Shall we go up to my office"

Sam looked up at Zoe.

"Zoe I'm fine"

"Well you sure don't look it Sam" Zoe replied in a soft, warming tone.

" yeah and so I've been told" Sam replied halfheartedly.

Zoe looked down at Sam who began being sick again. Zoe bent down and started to rub her back. Zoe started to get up and so did Sam. So she lead Sam out of the ladies and up to her office. She placed her into a seat the other side of the desk to where she was.

"Sam what's wrong tell me " Zoe asks

" nothing I've just been feeling sick, dizzy and I've had lots of headaches" Sam replied with a whimper in her voice.

"Sam I don't like to ask this ... But is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Zoe suggests

"I can't be I can't ,we have been so careful, I'm due on today"Sam replied

"Well we better get you tested, do you want to speak to Tom first?"

"Um no not yet I will after." Sam stated

Zoe walked Sam to ladies toilets and Sam slipped in with the test in her hand without anybody seeing. Just when Tom walked past and spotted Zoe.

" Zoe have you seen Sam I can't find her anywhere"

"No I'm sorry I'm afraid I haven't Tom, but do you know what was wrong with her earlier?"

" no that's what I'm trying to find out, I just need to find her."

Tom turned around and walked back into cubicles when Sam appeared at the door. Zoe lead Sam back up to her office, they went in and sat down.

"Sam are you okay?"

"I'm ... I'm just not ready... If I am "

Sam berried her head in her hands and started to cry. Zoe walked round from her desk and started to hug and comfort Sam. Just when Tom appeared at the door of Zoe's office. He knocked on it.

"Sam I'm going to have to let him in... Is that okay."

"Yeah that's fine just do it"

Zoe stood up and walked over to the door whilst Sam dried her eyes. She unlocked the door and Tom rushed in and knelt down in front of Sam just before hugging her.

"I'll give you two some space, you need to talk"

Zoe left her office and left Tom and Sam sat in there. They both sat there in silence but Tom didn't know what Sam had been through that morning and what she had just tested for. Both Tom and Sam didn't know the result of the test yet. Sam reached into her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this is okay if I get some reviews I will update again tomorrow. I hope this is okay for all the readers.**

"Tom, I need to tell you something..."

Sam was stuttering and on the verge of tears trying to tell Tom what had happened that morning when she wasn't around him. She just wanted to blurt it out but somehow her words wouldn't come out and she just sat staring blankly at Tom.

"Sam talk to me... What's up you're starting to worry me now."

Tom hoped that this would let Sam open up to him. Sam looked Tom in the eyes and began to speak.

"Tom this morning I got up and was going to go for a run but just as I was about to leave I had to go and be sick and when I left you in the staff room it happened again and I ran to the loos, I didn't think anything of it just that I was coming down with something. But then Zoe asked if I was pregnant and I didn't know so she made me do a test and I have done one its in my pocket but I haven't looked.. I'm... I'm to scared Tom."

Sam blurted out and when she had finished she broke down into tears clutching her abdomen. Tom took Sam into a big hum until she calmed down and then started to speak to Sam in a cal relaxed tone.

"Okay Sam whatever the outcome we will deal with it as best we can. In a minute we will have a look at the test and we will work something out. Sam I love you and if you are carrying my child I will love him or her as much as I love you. You are my world and I couldn't be without you."

Sam was smiling at what Tom was saying. She had now stopped crying when she looked up at Tom and kissed him passionately. Tome broke away from her.

"So shall we find out if you have a bun in there then?"

"I guess we should."

Sam reached into her pocket grabbed the test and pulled it out. Tom and Sam both looked at the test ready to find out if they were pregnant it not. Sam turned the test over for it to reveal one word. PREGNANT. Sam started to cry tears of happiness and so did Tom they hugged each other and kissed each other as there was a knock on the door. It was Zoe they let her in.

"So I take it, it's good news then?"

"Yes and thanks for everything Zoe but please can you not say anything I don't want anyone to know unless the need to. If you need to tell Tess I completely understand but only tell them if I may potentially affect me or the baby."

"Okay Sam I will most likely need to tell senior nurse staff so Tess and Charlie and maybe some of the consultants just so they can work with you and make sure you and the baby are safe. I will either put Tess or Charlie with you as they can take people up to x-Ray and CT for you but that's it really. Oh and congratulations you two. I'm happy for you, I'm just not happy I will be losing one of my doctors for a while."

With that Sam and Tom walked out of the office and to the staff room to collect their things and leave for the night. They didn't join all the other staff in the pub. They went home and enjoyed a night of passion to celebrate their news.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY BUT HAVE BEEN BUSY DOING COLLEGE WORK :) BUT I HOPE THE WAIT WILL BE WORTH IT:) **

The next morning Sam woke up with that same feeling she had felt the day before. She rushed to the toilet trying not to wake up Tom. Sam just mad the toilet as she began throwing up. Whit this sound Tom woke up and rushed into the toilet and knelt down next to Sam.

"Sam, I told you to wake me."

"Yeah Tom i'm really going to wake you up so I can have an audience whilst i vomit."

"Sam i just want to help."

"Yeah well to help me, get out of my face."

With this Tom left the bathroom and did as Sam wished. Tom felt hurt that at what Sam had said to him so he walked downstairs into the kitchen where he began making breakfast. Sam broke down crying as she didn't mean to say that to Tom. It was just the pregnancy and the hormones. however she didn't want to admit it.

"Tom I'm so sorry, its just my hormones and this pregnancy."

"Sam i know but i am only trying to help, it does hurt.

With their thoughts and feelings out in the open they ate breakfast and got ready to go to work for the day ahead. same just wanted the two weeks to hurry so she could she her baby for the first time at her 12 week scan. However she wouldn't admit that to Tom.

2 weeks later...

It was the day of Sam's first scan in 12 weeks. Sam and Tom both finished there shift and headed up to maternity. They sat in the waiting room in a comfortable silence for around 20 minutes unit they were called through by Mr.T for the scan. Sam sat on the bed and pulled up her top where a small bump was forming from her petite frame. Tom was amazed at her bump as she had not let him see it as she just felt and ugly. Mr.T. got the probe for the ultra sound machine and placed it onto Sam's bulging abdomen. on the screen a little figure appeared. Sam and Tom could not take their eyes of the screen.

"Tom that our baby,how amazing is that."

"Sam i know i can't believe it. There is nobody else i would want to carry my baby."

Mr.T started to speak.

"Well i can tell you for sure you only have one in there, and baby looks very healthy, congratulations."

Sam and Tom kissed and Sam cleaned up. They both said thank you to Mr.T and left the room. they picked up their scan photos and headed home to relax after a manic day at work.

When they got home they snuggled up on the sofa. Sam sat on Tom's lap whilst both of their hands lay where their first born was resting. They sat speaking about what the future would hold with their child. Sam and Tom started passionately kissing on the sofa when Tom broke away.

"Sam wait, shall we take this into the bedroom."

Sam nodded when Tom picker her up bridal style and carried her into the bed room and placed her in the middle of the. They began kissing passionately again whilst taking each others clothes of. They spent all night making passionate love to each other before falling asleep with their hearts racing. They had not reclothed and lay in bed with nothing but a sheet to cover them. Both of their hand lay where their baby was resting inside it's mother.

**SORRY FOR THE PERSON WHO WANTED IDENTICAL TWIN GIRLS BUT IT DIDNT FIT IN WITH MY FUTURE CHAPTERS PLANNED. I HOPE THIS IS OKAY. PLEASE REVIEW. WHEN I HAVE 4 MOR REVIEWS I WILL BEGIN TO WRITE AND UPDATE THIS STORY. IF THERE IS ANY OTHER STORIES YOU WISH FOR ME TO WRITE LEAVE SOME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. **

**THANKS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Sam woke up but today she did not have that same feeling that she had felt for the last few weeks. Today was the day she and Tom were going to tell the rest of the staff in the ED. Tom was curled up around Sam in bed and had his hands were their baby lay. Although Sam had the urge to go to the toilet but she could not move as tom was behind her. She managed to break away and go to the loo. When Sam came back to bed she found Tom awake.

"Tom did you have a nice dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look down" whilst point to the blankets that were raised slightly.

"Oh yeah it was good, do you fancy helping me now"

"Tom, honestly I don't feel like it. I just want to get ready, eat and go to work but you might get something later."

Sam and Tom both knew what she meant. Sam walked into the bathroom for a shower when tom walked in to go to the toilet.

"Wow I would like some privacy."

"Well I have to go and I wanted to see your body in that steamy shower."

They were both ready within half an hour and had eaten breakfast when they started to walk to the ED hand in hand. The arrived just in time for their shift and everybody was still in the staff room when tom got everybody's attention.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?"

Everybody turned around and looked at Tom and Sam that was standing to the side but slightly behind him.

"Okay me and my beautiful girlfriend here would like to tell you that we are pregnant"

All the staff looked at them and cheered when they heard the news. Rita and Robyn came over to Sam and congratulated her, whilst Fletch and Max congratulated Tom. Everybody else congratulated the new mum and dad to be on their way out to go to their shifts. They carried on with their shift until it can to the end of the shift when every gathered in the staff room. Fletch shouted to Sam and Tom.

"So are we going to wet the babies head?"

Sam and Tom both looked at each other, Sam then replied.

"I guess we will if everybody else is joining us. I don't think I can stand for it to just be us three"

Sam was joking with Fletch, they had always had banter together. The rest of the staff nodded. They all headed over to the pub. There were many couples amongst the group. There was Zoe and Max but they thought nobody knew they were a couple. Tess and Fletch, Ethan and Honey and Lofty and Robyn. Everybody made a big circle in the pub and were all, as Fletch would say 'wetting the baby's head'. Everybody was drinking apart from Sam for obvious reasons. By the end of the night everybody was drunk apart from Sam and Tom as he hadn't drank as much as everybody else as he wanted to be able to look after Sam and it not be the other way around.

Sam and Tom left the pub and went home. When they arrived home thy both went into the bedroom and started to get undressed ready for bed when Tom turned to Sam.

"So am I going to get what you said I would this morning?"

"Tom I'm sorry but I just want to go to bed, I'm too tired."

"Sam it's fine. I know what the pregnancy will do to you. Come on lets go to bed."

With this Sam and Tom both went to bed. They both lay in each other's arms with their hand safely where their unborn child lay. They both went to the land of nod.

**Please review and I will update soon. If you have any ideas to help with this story post in the comments or even for new stories. It would be a massive help.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was the day of Sam's 18-week scan where she and Tom could find out the sex of their unborn child who was safe in Sam's womb. Tom and Sam both woke up super early as they were so excited to see their baby again and finally find out what they were having so they could prepare the nursery and buy everything they needed. They both had their healthy breakfast of yogurt fruit and muesli so they could make their way to the hospital. They spent the journey to the hospital in the car in a comfortable silence. They were both trying to imagine how much their life would change when their baby arrived. They arrived at the hospital and made their way up to maternity and waited to be called into the room.

"Samantha Nicholls please."

Sam and Tom both followed the midwife into the consultant room. She made her way over to the bed and got on it and rolled up her top up to show a small cute little bump that was made to look bigger from her petite frame. The midwife explained about what she was going to d and started the scan. She took the measurements that were needed. Then the most important question, the one they had both been waiting for.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Sam and Tom both looked at each other and smiled and said at the same said.

"Yes"

"Okay I can inform you that you are having a baby girl."

Sam had tears in her eyes and they both had massive smile on their faces. Tom squeezed Sam's hand, this made Sam have butterflies in her stomach this small thing that Tom did melted her heart and it always reminded her why she loved him so much. They got some scan photos printed of their little girl. They made their way beck to the car where the got in and made their way home.

When Sam and Tom got home they started to make a list of everything they needed. The list included:

· Pushchair

· Car seat

· Cot / bedroom furniture

· Moses basket

· Blankets

· Bottles

· Steriliser

· Baby grows / other clothing

· Changing table

· Baby bag

· Bibs/ burping cloths

· Pale pink paint

· Breast pads

· Maternity pads

· Nappies

· Baby wipes

· Small bath

· Sleeping bag

· Rocking chair

· Mobile

· Nursing bra

· Scratch mittens

· Comforter

The list wet on and was going to cost a fortune. Sam and Tom were both excited for all the times ahead, this included preparing for the baby during Sam's pregnancy and after the birth when they had their first child, their first daughter with them in their arms. Sam was making this list whilst Tom was preparing lunch, which was a chicken salad with wholemeal rolls and a berry smoothie. They had both always eaten healthy but they had become even more healthily since the start of the pregnancy. Sam showed Tom the list, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how much was on the list and how much he though it would cost. However he put those thoughts aside and all he wanted was the best for his daughter. They were going to buy thing gradually but in time for the birth of their daughter.


End file.
